


Let´s dance

by Captain_Susanne



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Susanne/pseuds/Captain_Susanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating First Contact Day with a Rock 'n Roll competition forces even dance grouches to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let´s dance

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was written for the "Guess The Pairing Contest 2013" on VAMB.  
> The pairing is not mentioned by names. Every reader has to figure them out.

“I know it´s tradition, but do I really have to do this? I´m not the only one who is questioning this activity.“ He furrowed his brow while his eyes watched the bizarre scene in front of him. Some dancing feet were directly in his line of sight.

“You have to learn it.”

The young man´s eyes widened, reflecting some kind of incomprehension which stopped the dancing of his instructor.

Closing the distance between them, Voyager´s most cheerful member tried to explain why it was important to learn those dance steps.

“Rock ´n Roll was created in the middle of the 20th century. The attitude towards life of a whole generation was expressed with the help of the dance. This kind of music means fun, excitement and pure happiness…and above all it was Zefram Cochrane´s favorite music. I love Tom´s idea of celebrating First Contact Day with a Rock ´n Roll competition. I know, normally your species doesn’t dance, but this will be a new tradition on Voyager, and in my opinion, everyone should participate including you.”

“Please, stop wasting my time and show me the steps.”

A smile covered the face of the über-cheery man. “You are impatient, aren´t you?”

The student rolled his eyes and pushed the button of the old jukebox. A guitar solo started and “Johnny Be Good” echoed through the mess hall.

“Chuck Berry? Wow, great choice. Maybe we could listen later to…”

“Let us finish this.” His body language stopped any other request from his counterpart.

“Okay, look at me and do the same. I find you can´t listen to this without feeling the urge to dance. Do this…step back…rock turn…kick…drop your feet…kick…drop your feet….”

“Slower, please…slower. First I have to do a ´rock turn´ and then I kick my feet?” Furrowing his forehead, the younger man threw a questioning look at his new dance instructor.  

Turning off the music, the lightly corpulent man showed the dance moves again and again and again.

“Is everything clear now?”

“Recalibrating the warp core´s sensors is much easier, but I think I understood this ´Rock ´n Roll´.”

“Well you aren´t an Elvis Presley or a Bill Haley, but I´m begging you, move your pelvis while dancing. Otherwise, you look like you have a stick in your ass.” A giggle escaped his mouth, which ended abruptly when some dark eyes faced him without any emotions, forcing him to continue the dance training.

Four weeks had passed since the dance training, and now it was time to leave the ship which had been his home for years. Facing all of his friends, the lump in his throat got bigger and bigger.

At the end of the corridor, a person waited for him. A person who had welcomed him to Voyager seven years ago. A person he called his friend although it seemed that this Vulcan had felt annoyance every moment they had spent together. But he was sure that Tuvok would miss him.

To his surprise, Voyager´s security officer started to dance. Well, one couldn´t call the moves Rock ´n Roll, but at least it showed how much Tuvok respected him.

Resisting the urge to hug his old colleague, he entered the shuttlebay. And while his little starship left the larger vessel, he reflected on the last seconds he´d spent aboard Voyager. A grin formed on his face. “Well maybe they can´t feel any emotions, but those Vulcans are so funny. Now they even start teaching each other how to dance like the King.”


End file.
